


Believe Me

by ateenknee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Smut, they're so whipped, this is incredibly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateenknee/pseuds/ateenknee
Summary: Thinking he had the dorm to himself, Yeosang takes the liberty of having some private time thinking of his favorite maknae, when Jongho walks in on him. Confessions are made, and filth ensues.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 271





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was my first time writing anything :) I literally used a random number generator to pick the members, which worked out bc I LOVE Jongsang. I was planning on editing this but it just got so long- sorry about that! 
> 
> Btw, this is also posted on my tumblr in case you'd rather read it there.  
> Anyways, please enjoy.

In hindsight, neither of them were entirely subtle about their feelings. The long stares at Jongho's thick thighs and arm muscles as he stretches, getting ready for their rehearsal. The quiet gulping and shy glances at Yeosang while he ate messily or sucked on a candy. The signs were all there. They were just too clueless to realize. 

"Yeosangie-hyung, are you coming to the PC cafe with us? There'll be chicken!" San yells towards the kitchen from the main doorway, knotting his shoes. 

After the overwhelming success of their comeback, they were all rewarded a few days off. Yunho, San, Wooyoung, and Mingi had all decided to celebrate with a night of online shooters and stuffing themselves full of greasy food. Hongjoong, the ever dedicated leader he was, head off to the studio to work on a new piece he has stuck in his head. Seongwha followed him claiming he wanted to learn how the sound systems and recording equipment work when in reality everyone knew he just wanted to make sure Hongjoong doesn't keel over. And lastly, their beloved maknae went off to the gym earlier that afternoon. _My muscles never take breaks_ , he always tells his hyungs. 

"I think I'll stay in and enjoy my alone time. Eat extra servings for me." Yeosang shouted back towards the crew crowded by the entrance. Their comeback had been a blast to promote and Yeosang was overjoyed with the amount of love they received from Atinys. While stressful, performing on stage with his favorite people in the world is where he feels happiest.

But _god_ did he need to get off. 

San smirked and set him a finger gun before turning his attention to the other three boys making their way out the door. Yeosang decides to ignore San in favor of focusing on their loud voices slowly fading away and the soft _click_ of their front door shutting. 

A slow, silent breath left Yeosang's lips, his chest sinking with it. 

"Finally..."

He opened the refrigerator door and snatched a cold water bottle to take with him back to his room. With a gleeful smile on his face, he made his way into his (empty) bedroom and set the bottle on the nightstand next to his bunk. He plopped down on his bed heavily and again all of the air left his lungs. Sinking into the pile of blankets thrown upon his bed, he grabs his phone and headphones from his dresser.

It isn't often that the boys have absolutely no plans in a day, and it's even less common for the dorm to be empty save for one person. The other boys tend to be riskier when they need some release. It isn't uncommon for soft moans can be heard through a closed door in passing, and no one will say anything. It's expected when living in a house with eight, young, and incredibly horny boys. Yeosang, on the other hand, is much shier and can't get off unless he's alone, or if he's feeling particularly risky, he'll allow himself a quick jerk off session in the shower.

If it weren't for _who_ he gets off to, he might have been bold enough to get intimate with himself much more often.

 _Jongho is probably dripping in sweat right now. Face red, eyebrows furrowed_ , Yeosang thinks to himself, closing his eyes to make it easier to imagine. 

"God, I'd kill to see that." Yeosang breathes out to himself. He opens his eyes as a full-body shudder runs through him. Just the thought of Jongho is enough to get him riled up. The fingertips of his free hand gently make their way down his clothed chest, just barely making contact with his skin through the fabric, until they brush the top of his slowly hardening member. It twitches against his touch, begging for him to hurry up and get on with it. Yeosang, however, wants to drag it out as long as possible.

He brings his phone in front of his face and quickly pulls up the first porn site he can think of, his hand still giving soft attention to his front. His most frequent searches involve buff men fucking smaller boys into the mattress under them. This usually ends up with the video forgotten, his eyes closed, and his mind having taken over and imagining him and his younger member in whatever scenario he happened to be watching. 

Yeosang takes his time scrolling through a few videos trying to find one where one of the men vaguely resembles Jongho to make it easier to imagine. Eventually, he settles on one labeled "Gym Junkie Fucks Blond Twink On Kitchen Counter". He hastily throws his shirt off and onto the floor before putting his headphones in and starting up the video. A black screen fades into a top view of the muscular man on his knees, a hand on each cheek of the other boy to get a good view of his pink hole. The thinner boy, who happens to look strikingly similar to Yeosang, he thinks, is bent over a kitchen counter. 

His impatience gets to him, no longer satisfied with the touches through his shorts, and he shoves them and his boxers down his legs towards the end of his bed. The cold air feels uncomfortable on his freed cock but it springs up nonetheless. He brings his hand around it and begins irritatingly slow, dry strokes up and down the shaft. 

The man on his knees lets out a gravely groan as he drags his tongue along the boy's hole, who whines a high-pitched plea in response. Yeosang swallows harshly at the lovely contrast of noises and brings his hand up to his mouth, licking a stripe up his palm. He returns his hand to his needy cock and strokes again, this time at a rougher pace. 

"A-ah~... _Jongho!_ " Yeosang moans quietly in the air around him. Despite knowing he's alone in the dorm, he finds it difficult to moan out without restraint. Almost as if moaning too loudly will alert the others of what he's done wherever they are. Shutting his mouth to prevent further sounds escaping, he imagines himself in their kitchen with Jongho pinning him against the counter by his hips, tongue digging into his ass as he grinds back into him. 

The buff man now has three spit slicked fingers inserted in the boy folded across the edge of the counter. All sorts of whines and cries fly from the boy's lips, his fists now clenched against the smooth surface of the counter. His partner reaches a hand around his front and starts fisting his cock in time with his fingers. Yeosang takes this as inspiration to move things forward as the harsh jerking of his cock is no longer enough. 

He sits up and opens the drawer of his nightstand and reaches for the back where his bottle of lube is located. After grabbing the bottle, he flips his body over, ass in the air, with the video still playing in front of him. The two men are now facing each other messily fighting each other with their tongues, each with a hand on the other's dick. Yeosang moans lowly at the sight and slicks two fingers with the lube. His eyes flutter closed in anticipation and he imagines it's Jongho's fingers behind him, rather than his own. 

His jaw drops open and quiet, choked noises fall from the back of his throat when he finally swirls the tip of his middle finger around his sensitive rim. He gives the digit pressure and it slides passed his hole without too much resistance. His eyebrows draw together due to the slight discomfort, but he envisions Jongho's calloused but comforting hand rubbing the small of his back to soothe him. 

_"Shh, you're okay, Yeosangie. You're so good for me, baby." Jongho continues to work both of his hands, one caressing the dip in Yeosang's spine while the other pushes in and out of the boy's tight ass, slowly opening him up. Yeosang's moans gradually grow louder as the thrusts of one finger become two. Jongho's fingers push deeper and deeper and the grip around them loosens. "Hyung, you're so tight around me."_

The longer of Yeosang's fingers suddenly brushes against his most sensitive spot inside him and a shrill cry breaks free from his clenched jaw. He opens his eyes again and focuses on the constant grunting and wet slap sounds playing in his ears. By now, the larger man in the video is slamming into the boy over the counter and biting dark spots on his neck. The hanging length between Yeosang's legs twitches at this and he hurridly removes his earbuds and tosses them away to reach for the bottle. 

The bottle had nearly fallen off of the bed at this point due to his frantic movements, but he grabs it and pops the top open. He removes his fingers roughly and squirts more of the wet liquid on his puckering hole, making even more of a mess of himself. The video playing on his phone is now long forgotten and he instead busies himself with shoving three fingers passed his rim. His ass practically swallows them all, the glide much wetter now, and he finds a rough pace thrusting them in and out as quickly as his position will allow. 

Yeosang readjusts his free hand and loosely wraps it around his cock. His cheek smushes against the mattress. A tremor shakes throughout his core and his eyes fall shut again. Both wrists begin jerking back and forth to work himself towards an orgasm. neither at an even pace. The fingers jabbing at his entrance become more incessant, aiming directly for his g-spot. He releases the grip on his dick and brings the hand up to his mouth. He swipes his thumb against his tongue and collects some of his drool threatening to drip out of his mouth and onto his sheets. He returns the hand to rub the wetness onto his sensitive head. 

"Oh, mygod, _please_ -"

Yeosang's eyebrows grow impossibly closer together and needy wails break out from his throat. 

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes, harder!"

His knees split apart farther as he imagines Jongho drilling his thick fingers into his g-spot and whispers praise in his ear. Sweat trickles down his hairline and accumulates along the dip of his arched back. 

"Jong-, Jongho, Jongho~!"

"Hyung...?"

Yeosang's body froze at the sound of the familiar voice. The second he came back to his senses, he ripped his hands away from himself and attempted to cover his indecency with a blanket. He swallowed thickly before working up the courage to bring his eyes to Jongho, who is standing stiffly at Yeosang's bedroom door. He seems to be stumbling over unintelligible words and can't bring himself to say anything. He flushes at seeing Yeosang's ruined appearance and his gaze travels to the floor in front of him. 

"I-I thought you were at the gym...?" Yeosang feels himself shaking with nerves. The back of his eyes burn with the beginning of tears. 

Jongho, still looking at the very interesting floor, mumbles out a reply. His voice can hardly be heard across the room. "Um... phone... phone died. Came back." 

The boy on the bed curls in on himself and gives a small ' _oh_ ' for a reply. 

The air is tense around them and neither dares to break the silence. Yeosang's mind races a mile a minute. His chest hurts from the harsh beating behind his ribs. _He knows_. Before he can stutter through an apology, Jongho speaks. 

"Ineedtogotomyroom," he says, and bolts into the hallway.

Yeosang's heart drops to the pit of his stomach and he feels nauseous. He feels ruined. The other's will all find out and disown him. He falls heavily onto his back and he squeezes his eyes shut and wills away the tears threatening to pour out. 

"God. Fuck. I-, fuck. I have to talk to him. He's probably petrified." He sits up against his will and wipes his hands on the shirt he threw off earlier. His throat felt dry, both from the loud moaning and the push from the tears behind his eyes, so he takes a few gulps of the water sitting on his dresser. He pushes the ball of his palms into his eyes and rubs against his temples to ease his nerves. 

He stands up on wobbly knees and grabs a clean shirt and slides it on, a pair of shorts following after. He bites his lip as he stares at the door. He would rather lock himself inside until the imminent embrace of death came for him, but he knew he had to be a responsible hyung and make sure the younger was okay. 

His feet pad softly down the hallway until he finds himself standing in front of Jongho's closed door. Behind the door, he hears quick steps and shuffling of what he thinks are sheets. He contemplates knocking but decides that calling for the younger will give him less time to back out. His lungs inflate and deflate with probably the biggest breath Yeosang has taken since debuting. 

"Jongho-ya." _Oh god, he did it_.

"Um. Please... give me a second. I-I need a second."

Yeosang's chest tightens. He cannot think of any worse way to fuck up. He stumbles backward against the opposite wall and slides to the floor. The tears come back, this time violently pouring out despite his efforts to stop them. His fists grab at his disheveled hair and clench, his scalp cries for him to loosen his grip. He cries openly, terrified that he's ruined the relationship with the person he cares about most.

During his breakdown, Jongho opens the door on his own and steps out. 

"Okay, I'm don- Yeosang?! Hyung, hyung what's wrong?" Jongho immediately drops to his knees upon seeing the mess of a human in front of him. He places comforting hands on either side of Yeosang's shoulders and tries to urge him closer to his chest. 

"I-I'm, s-orry- sorr-" Yeosang attempts to speak through his sobs but ultimately fails. He has close to no control over his body, so he easily falls into Jongho's arms and is caged in a secure hold against the other boy's chest. 

Jongho's arms tighten around the boy and immediately his cries become softer. He shushes him and, after hesitating for a moment, presses gentle kisses into his hair. It wasn't long until Yeosang's sobs ceased and Jongho lifted his face to his own, wiping the leftover tears on his cheeks with his thumb. 

"I th-thought you hated m-me..." Yeosang's voice was scratchy and near inaudible, but Jongho understood regardless. 

"No, I was working on something. I didn't want you to see before I was done." Throughout his sentences, Jongho continues placing soft, barely there kisses around the crown of Yeosang's head. At that moment, he makes it his goal in life to ensure that Yeosang never feels like this ever again. 

The older tilts his head and looks up at the other with glossy eyes. "See? See what?"

Jongho grins and stands, lifting Yeosang by his hands. One hand lands on the small of his back as he leads him towards the open door. "How about I just show you instead, yeah?" 

Yeosang allows himself to be pushed through the door as he rubs the sting out of his eyes. Before he removed them, Jongho had stopped walking and gently pried his wrists from his eyes and instead settled his hands around the smaller boy's waist. Yeosang blinked a few times, and when his vision returned to normal, he felt a gasp get caught in his throat. 

"What... is this, Jongho?" Throughout the room are various candles, flames small and luminous. Scattered on the floor was scarlet-colored balloons. And on the bed was a heart, constructed with what seemed to be bed sheets. Yeosang's eyes stayed wide as he tried to turn his attention back towards the boy behind him, but Jongho's arms tightened before he could move. Instead, Jongho nuzzled his face into where Yeosang's shoulder met his neck. The elder could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I... have too much pride to look embarrassed in front of you so I'm just going to tell your neck instead." Yeosang chuckled at the rare sight of their flustered maknae and ceased his attempts of moving. "So. If you couldn't tell, this is for you. I really like you. A lot. And have for... a long time. Oh god, I wasn't ready for this- Hyung, I've been crazy about you for months and I want nothing more than to share a romantic night with you if you'd let me. _Jesus christ_."

Yeosang didn't think his eyes could open any farther, but there have been many surprises tonight. He spins around in Jongho's arms and lifts his face to his. In the small space between them, he whispers, "You did all this for me, Jongho-ya?" 

The color of Jongho's face mirrors the balloons on the floor. His gaze refuses to meet Yeosang's and instead nods towards the ground. 

Without a second thought, Yeosang pulls his lips against his in a slow, powerful kiss. Their mouths slide against each other, neither rushing, just enjoying the passion they've enveloped themselves in. Yeosang's arms rest on top of the other's shoulders while Jongho's grip around Yeosang's waist. 

They pull away panting and lay their foreheads against one another. Their eyes stay locked as they both begin to chuckle quietly in the air between them. 

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, hyung. Quite the opposite." Both boys' hands were traveling up and down the other's back, itching to touch. 

"I didn't know you felt that way, Jonggie. As you could probably tell from, um... _earlier_ , I feel the same. I've wanted to be with you for so long." 

Jongho smirks, nerves now lost and forgotten. He pulls away and wraps his hands around Yeosang's wrists and tugs gently in the direction of the bed. "Speaking of earlier, would you maybe... like to continue?"

Yeosang's face burns with heat at the suggestion. He knows that as his hyung he should probably try to talk about it first, try to convince the younger that they shouldn't rush into anything.

But he doesn't.

He nods rapidly after a brief moment of thought and rushes to the bed, kicking balloons in his wake, dragging Jongho behind him. Once he makes it to the bed, he flops on his back and pulls Jongho on top of him, hands fisted in his shirt. 

"Kiss me."

Jongho doesn't hesitate to smash their lips together once again, this time much more hurried and rough against each other. His hands slide up from Yeosang's hips under his shirt to reveal more skin and they break apart to rip each other's shirts off. Once both are thrown to the floor, Jongho uses one hand to brush back and forth over Yeosang's nipple while the other grips his ass and pulls their crotches together. 

Yeosang moans openly into Jongho's mouth and thrusts his hips up just as harsh. His hands tangle in the other's hair and he pulls, trying to make as little room as possible between them. His teeth grab for Jongho's lip and bites down on the squishy flesh.

"Mmph, _fuck_ , baby. You feel so good. You gonna let me fuck you like a good boy?" Jongho moans out breathily and begins to mouth on Yeosang's neck, resisting his urge to suck dark marks into the soft skin. 

"Please, please fuck me, Jongho- I've waited so long for this." The fingers in Jongho's hair travel down and tug on the waistband of the other's pants and he whines when they don't automatically disappear. Jongho removes himself from Yeosang's neck and starts to take them off to appease the boy, but stops when he gets a look at how debauched he looks under him. He can't help but stare at him, at how beautiful Yeosang looks. Face flushed red, eyes slightly watery, chest heaving. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He says it without really thinking. Upon realizing what he's said, he stutters unintelligible syllables in the form of a broken apology, but Yeosang's hands on his cheeks stop him. He looks up again to meet Yeosang's eyes, seeing them cutely scrunched at the corners. He wants that smile framed on his wall.

Yeosang pulls him down, slowly this time. Their lips meet, softly cushioning each other. The kiss is chaste and unhurried. All the words that Yeosang could've said were communicated through the delicate drag of their lips. 

When they part, they stare into each other's eyes. Jongho places light kisses everywhere he could reach on the boy beneath him until he turns into a giggling mess. The rush is somewhat lost but is replaced with the desire to convey their love for one another. 

When Jongho is satisfied with the number of kisses placed on Yeosang's cute face, he places his hands on his sides, encouraging the other to flip over. "Get on your knees, love. I need to open you up." Yeosang groans at this, impatient, but complies anyway. 

"Not sure if you've forgotten, but I took care of that already," he says with a pouty voice as Jongho slides his shorts down the curve of his ass. Behind him, he hears a sharp intake of breath and feels Jongho freeze. "Jonggie? What's wrong?"

Jongho gulps. "I didn't know you weren't... wearing... and it's still so wet- shit." He drags one finger down the slightly stretched hole in front of him and marvels at the choked sound it releases from Yeosang. "I love how needy you are. It's so cute, hyung."

"Stop teasing. Just take your dick out and make use of it already. I'm stretched, I promise!" 

"As much as I'd love to take you right now, I'm not risking it. Your fingers are small, and if you don't want it to hurt, you need to be prepared a little more," Jongho says with a kiss to Yeosang's temple. The smaller whines in impatience but nods into the sheets in compliance. 

Jongho collects the residue lube from Yeosang's ass on one finger and tries to push it in, but there's too much resistance. He stands from the bed and walks across the room to Mingi's dresser (he knows all of Mingi's secrets) and sifts through it until he finds what he's looking for. His hand pulls out a fairly large bottle of lube and returns to the naked boy on his bed. He pops the cap open and squeezes out a big glob and it lands directly on the puckering hole.

"Ah~! Jongho, it's cold!" Yeosang turns his head to face the other with a cute pout and furrowed eyebrows. The younger can't help but chuckle.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I love hearing these cute noises." He brings his head down to nip gently at his ear and whisper into it. "I'm even more excited to hear all the other dirty noises come out of that sweet mouth of yours, baby." 

Yeosang whines and turns his head back into the mattress with a huff. "Just hurry up, you jerk."

Jongho beams at how cute his lover is. To avoid upsetting the boy any further, he once again pushes into Yeosang's hole, the slide much easier this time. His pointer finger slips in and out without much resistance. Jongho decides that he's already stretched out enough to move straight to two fingers. 

He takes his time twisting and twirling his fingers in hopes of making the process more enjoyable for Yeosang. He'd love to drag it out and reduce him to a crying mess by his fingers alone, but he wants their first time to be special- to be perfect. 

Yeosang mewls tiny noises each time Jongho moves his fingers in just the right way, his patience draining by the second. Jongho eventually squeezes his third finger passed Yeosang's rim and changes his goal from stretching to pleasuring the boy beneath him. His fingers curl repeatedly and shift around inside Yeosang until he lets out a high-pitched squeal and bites down on his lip.

"J-Jong-ho~!! Oh my god, it's so much better when it's real." Yeosang buries his face in the sheets while one hand reaches down to gently stroke at his throbbing cock, needily dangling between his spread knees. 

Jongho tenderly tears Yeosang's hand away, clasps their fingers together, and brings them up towards Yeosang's head. His other hand still works in and out of the dripping hole. Placing soft kisses to his back, he whispers in Yeosang's ear, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you moan my name like that. I never want you to stop."

He whines at this and begins to pant heavily in frustration. "Please just fuck me already, please, I'm ready- I- I need it Jonggie, _please fuck me_ -" 

Jongho quickly rips his fingers out of Yeosang and flips him over on his back. He grips both of the other's wrists in one hand and pins them above his head. His mouth goes to attack his neck and pull as many needy noises he can from Yeosang. He licks stripes up Yeosang's Adam's apple and sucks harshly on a sensitive spot of skin until he knows a dark mark will develop. Yeosang moans loudly into the room and Jongho's pants strain against his hard cock. 

"Jongho, if you don't put your dick in me in the next five seconds, I will _actually_ combust. Please. Hurry." 

Jongho's heart beats heavily in his chest. He's nervous but god is he ready to share this moment with Yeosang. Jongho steps off the bed to rid himself of his pants, his member dripping at the top from anticipation and twitching from the cold air. After taking a calming breath, he settles back on top of Yeosang and take his legs and wraps them around his waist. The younger looks up at him for a short moment before kissing him softly.

He pulls away and grabs the base of his cock, slowly guiding it to the puckering hole in front of him. The head reaches the wetness and he gasps at the feeling. Yeosang's arms wrap around his back as he tries to push against the intrusion, both moaning from the back of their throats. Jongho thrusts his hips once and the head slips past. Unable to restrain himself, he continues pushing forward until he's stopped by Yeosang's plush ass. He stayed there, kissing Yeosang's cheeks until the other nodded softly, giving him the okay to move. 

Slowly, Jongho pulled back his hips and immediately pushed back in until he was flush with Yeosang's hips again. "You're so goddamn tight around me, love, it's hard to move," He whispered while kissing away a tear that threatened to fall down Yeosang's cheek. 

"I didn't know I'd feel so... _full_."

"Well, do you feel good?"

"Better than ever. Please kiss me."

He chuckled in response and pressed his lips lightly against the other boy's. His hips began to work in and out of him and picked up speed. The faster his hips went, the sloppier their kiss became. Jongho's tongue pressed forcefully into the smaller boy's, both moaning into each other's mouths. With Yeosang sucking him in like a vice below him, he feels his climax approaching much faster than he'd like- the nails clawing down his back in red lines don't help either. "Baby, I'm already close."

Tiny whines stream out of Yeosang's mouth, drool traveling his cheek in a wet trail. Through his pants, he attempts a response. "P-lease, please, Jongho, cum inside me, ple-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he feels Jongho pulling out, much to his dismay. He mumbles out a variety of noises of complaint but none really forming words. 

Jongho dropped delicate kisses down the length of his chest, stopping to suck and nibble on each nipple until he made his way down to his shaft and dripping hole. "I don't wanna cum yet, baby," he says as he shoves two fingers to fill the empty space in Yeosang's hole. 

"Isn't that like... the point? Please put your dick back in me," he scoffs. His words come out as a breathy moan and he throws an arm across his eyes to cover his blush. 

A tongue-slicked hand wraps itself around Yeosang's neglected cock and he screams out at the contact, biting his lip to-try to- muffle his noises.

Fingers still moving in slow circles, Jongho grins lovingly at his frustration. "No, the point is to make _you_ feel good, princess."

Yeosang's length twitches at the pet name, but he stays quiet. 

"In fact, I'd do this. All. Night. _Long_ , if it meant I'd make you feel good." Each word was emphasized by a harsh thrust of Jongho's fingers into his ass. "I want to drag this out as long as possible. So that means I'm not going to cum until I know I've made you feel so good you never forget this night. Okay, sweetheart?"

When he looked up from in between the boy's legs, he realized Yeosang had tears sliding down the expanse of his cheeks. Without removing his fingers, Jongho brought his face up to meet Yeosang's and kiss away the droplets dotting his face. 

"I'm- _hic_ , I really love you, and I-I'm so happy that you feel the same." He turned his face to kiss whatever part of Jongho's face he could reach and take a moment to breathe. He inhaled, held onto the breath for a short moment, and shakily released the air. "Jonggie. Please make me feel good."

Jongho's free hand caressed Yeosang's side until it made its way to his hand and interlaced their fingers.

" _I'd love nothing more_."

The hand still sitting between Yeosang's cheeks once again began to shift in and out, this time searching for the spot that will make his entire body jolt. Jongho separated their tangled fingers in favor of wrapping around his partner's member again. Rather than stroking though, he drags his tongue up the underside in one slow stripe, making Yeosang groan from the back of his throat. 

After Jongho deemed the underneath of his cock sufficiently wet, he removed his hand and reached back up to Yeosang's mouth. "Mind getting this wet for me, baby?" His tongue immediately went back to licking sloppily around the base while Yeosang sucked his two middle fingers into his mouth. 

Jongho retracted the digits once there was a decent collection of saliva covering them and brought it to his own cock, leisurely stroking himself. His fingers in Yeosang's ass picked up the pace as the other's moans gradually got louder and less restrained. He let out a moan of his own as he took Yeosang's pulsing erection into his mouth and swallowed it as far down his throat as his inexperience would allow all the while his fingers pumped roughly into his prostate. A loud, high pitched screech sounded out in the room from the boy above him. Never in his life did he think he could enjoy choking as much as he did at that moment. 

His throat contracted around the intrusion from discomfort, but he continued to press it farther until it could no longer go any deeper. He decided he'd rather continue pleasuring his new lover than literally pass out from choking on his dick, so he finally lifts himself off to breathe and take a look at Yeosang. The sight before him nearly made him lose his breath anyways.

Yeosang laid with his forearm between his teeth-quieting almost nothing- and face completely flushed. His eyes were tightly shut, tiny creases formed in the corners. If both of his limbs weren't occupied, he'd take the opportunity to snap a picture. 

"Jo-Jongho, you're gonna make me cum- I'm gonna cum, _gonnacumplease_ , _ahh_ ~!"

The younger immediately retracted his fingers, Yeosang's ass gripping tightly as he pulls, and hovers over the boy again. He uses the wet from Yeosang's hole to coat his own cock and places a deep, dirty kiss to his lips, effectively silencing his cries. He grips the base of his cock and presses the head against the stretched entrance, looking up to meet Yeosang's eyes.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, hyung?"

"If I don't have a cock in me in the next five seco- a-ahh!!"

Jongho pushes in with one swift thrust until his hips make a _slap_ sound against the meat of Yeosang's ass. Waiting only a short moment to get them both used to the feeling, Jongho quickly begins slamming into the tight heat. His head drops to Yeosang's neck and bites into the sweaty crease between his neck and shoulder. His hands wander down to Yeosang's hips and uses his full strength to pull him down even harder against his cock. The slight pain makes the older yelp and cry out Jongho's name.

"Your moans are so fucking pretty, baby. Could listen to you like this for hours." Yeosang tried to respond, but couldn't get a word in between his moans for more. In an attempt to get themselves even closer, Jongho lifted Yeosang by the hips, his legs dangling higher in the air, Jongho pounding into him at an incredibly deep angle. The new position aimed Jongho's cock directly into Yeosang's g-spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuc- Jongho, I'm so close!" His fingers tangled in the other's hair pulling him impossibly closer. Jongho settled one hand under the boy's hips to support him while the other wrapped around Yeosang's bouncing cock to send him flying toward release. He detached himself from Yeosang's neck and connected them at the lips. Their teeth knock against each other painfully and drool dribbles out from both of their mouths, making a wet mess on their chins. 

Feeling an intense heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, Jongho sucks harshly on Yeosang's bottom lip before pulling away and bringing their eyes together again. "I wanna see you cum, baby. Cum on my dick. Wanna see how pretty you are for me."

For every blow of Jongho's hips into Yeosang's abused hole, a resounding slap echos off the walls of the room. His fist pumps furiously over Yeosang's cock until he feels the boy beneath him squeeze around his dick, jaw slack and screaming out incoherent noises.

"Jongho, cumming! I'm cumming, fuck don't stop, don't stop, _ohmygod_ -" Yeosang's hole clenched relentlessly around Jongho's length, vice grip preventing him from pulling out at Yeosang spurts thick, white strips across their chests. The hands in his hair untangle themselves in favor of wrapping around Jongho's middle, trying to pull him closer as wave after wave of ecstasy wash over him. 

Jongho's hips resume thrusting after Yeosang's comes down and goes slack in his arms. He jolts slightly from the overstimulation but makes no move to stop him. It's not long until the heat that had been building up in his core snaps and he too is releasing ropey cum inside Yeosang's puffy hole. He moans into Yeosang's shoulder as his hips twitch up into him, fucking his cum deeper inside him. 

Slowly, they both come back to reality, their breathing calms down, and the sweat covering their bodies grows cold. Jongho manages to maneuver them both under the comforter, softening dick still nestled inside the other boy. They face each other, breaths tickling each other's noses, Yeosang's leg wrapped around Jongho's hip. His eyes don't open as Jongho whispers in the air between them.

"Hyung."

Yeosang makes a noise of acknowledgment, lacking the energy to form any real words. 

"How are you?"

He snorts at the question, finding it strange that that's the first thing he wants to say after such an intense time together. He humors him anyway. "I'm fine, Jongho. Never been better." His words slur at the end, exhaustion beginning to take hold of him. 

"Mm. Okay."

The silence doesn't last long and is once again broken by the younger of the two. 

"Yeosangie."

He smiles, eyes still tiredly shut closed. "Yes, baby?"

"Can we stay like this? Um... connected? I don't want to let go of you." His hands around Yeosang's back grip tighter as if to suggest he wouldn't let go even if he wanted it. 

"You don't want to go get cleaned up? We're all sticky." Slightly more awake, Yeosang rolls on top of the other, propped up by his elbows, smiling down at him. He is so, so in love with this man. 

"Think of it as a reminder of what we've done," Jongho winked. They both chuckled against each other. They settled into the comforting warmth of the bed, their breathing eventually matching paces. "I never thought I'd come home to you like that. I can't tell you how many times I've imagined it, but I came nowhere close to the real thing."

"Heh, well, I'm glad you did. I almost had a heart attack when you hid away in your room. Did you really have to do all of this? Why did you have balloons of all things?" Yeosang looked around the room and saw the majority of the candles were still lit and covered the room in soft, yellow light. 

"I had been planning on confessing for ages. I wanted to buy rose petals for the heart, not a load of sheets, and even helium for the balloons, but I had to improvise. I just really wanted to show you how much I wanted you." Their eyes met, both sets droopy from fatigue. Wordlessly, Yeosang moved forward to close the gap between them and lazily slide their lips together. He pulled away after a few seconds, smiling like an idiot.

"Believe me, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Boys in love :') For my first time ever writing anything, I'm not mad at it but I could definitely improve. So feel free to send feedback!! Hope you enjoyed, loves. 
> 
> Have a splendid evening~ <3


End file.
